Robot Heroes
Frankenstrike formerly known as Benvicktor had many similarities besides resembling frankenstein's monster and of course basically an alien monster. He and the Transylians are a cyborg like species meaning half organic half robotic, his face and hair even Dr.Viktor greatly resembles an ape and their bodies are hairy for sure. As there are so many alternate versions of aliens which inspires me so I thought of how about Benviktor being a cyborg acting as a giant android with powerful fire explosives be instead of having electric powers- (common for many aliens) and being monster based. Thats not all I also thought of another alteration in which he is not a cyborg but totally organic with different types skin and fur more like a mutant species resembling eyeguy. Eon was originally the omnitrix's DNA sample of Chronian-Human hybrid much like Nanomech, this alien form of ben wasn't named Eon back then. When in an event his omnitrix gets destroyed and parts of it merged to his wrist when ben was still Eon, he finds and uses the Arm of Armageddon to enhance parts of the omnitrix in his wrist and gets lots of time powers then at some point he corrupts and is now what he is. # Raw Elemental: Heatblast-Swarmfire, Eyeguy, Gravattack # Solid Elemental: Diamondhead-Chromastone, Bloxx # Combatant: Fourarms, Humungousaur # Brainy: Greymatter, Brainstorm # Hound-Wildmutt, Arctiguana # Tiny: Greymatter, Nanomech # Flying: Stinkfly, Jetray, # Poly-Liquid: Upgrade, Wildvine # Robot: Upgrade, Benviktor # Bulky: Cannonbolt, Upchuck # Necro: Ghostfreak, Amphibian # Mythic/Animal-like, Half Hound: # Cyborg/Abomination: Benviktor · · Most crustaceans have one of their claws bigger than the other (genetic one-side muta-formation?) · Starfishes digests their food externally first with their stomach which comes out from the mouth before taking it inside. · Many deep sea creatures grow algae and bacterial micro-organisms on their body that they eat · As birds migrate all year round many adapt to all terrains deserts and even the arctic · Most hunting birds dive down to land with extreme force, the once that hunt fishes are able to dive down water and swim with their wings alright to fly. Over time these birds may evolve to store and produce energy charges in the body and crash land onto the land with force upon spotting prey and creating an electrical energy explosion shock circuiting and killing the prey in the process. · Herbivores are the only creatures to have horns, hooves and tusks, with the exception of narwhals whose are actually tusks not horns as elephants and boars are a few herbivores to have tusks · Since Rhinos have poor eyesight and likes to charge anything it should examined that if herbivores are evolving to have dim-sights which will make them more aggressive and want charge anything only to make sure that object and being is same and not harmful injuring innocent creatures in the process. · Many creatures communicate and marks their area with waste and urine as every individuals ones’ smell unique. Even scent marking and clawing trees, rocks and underground entrances. · Most furry north pole creatures skin always stays dry and it does let any water get in even in the coldest freezing waters · Most mammals are born hairless (probably with pink skin) and blind or they open their eyes after weeks and sometimes even ear-less. · Every single creature have totally different patterns that never matches like genetic dna codes · Siberian Tigers are the largest felines Bengal Tigers second, technically Ligers are bigger but they are human-involved cross-species hybrids. · Most birds are capable of aerial combat even the heavier ones · Small furry digging herbivores may evolve to have yellow-green fur merge with the ground and avoid predators. · A streamlined body is a shape that lowers the friction drag between a fluid, like air and water, and an object moving through that fluid. Drag is a force that slows down motion; friction drag is a special kind of drag · Artificial Evolutionary Training -Barbarian (North Euro) -Aborigine (North West- Indies) -Viking (North West- Norse German) -Berserker (Sub Viking Wilderlings) -Musketeer (Euro Elite Kingsmen) -Cowboy (West Unofficial Bountyhunter) -Knight-Crusader (Euro Holy Royal Warriors) -Samurai -Warrior Monk (Secret Mountain Priest) __FORCETOC__